Carnival of Rust
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: • Ele estava quebrado, defeituoso. Ele era o verdadeiro soldadinho de chumbo daquela história que ele tanto amava. CHERIK. Projeto Conto de Fadas


**N/A:** Fanfic escrita para o **Projeto Conto de Fadas**, utilizando o conto **18 (O Soldadinho de Chumbo).** Altos feelings com a música _Carnival of Rust_ do _Poets of the Fall_ e com Cherik. Espero que gostem! :3 Deixem reviews, ok?

PS: Aviso desde já que meu word não tem corretor, então se tiver erro de digitação, ignorem. Quando der, revisarei o texto! :D

**Carnival of Rust**

"É uma péssima ideia." Erik falou, olhando de rabo de olho para Sebastian Shaw. Eles estavam sentados nas poltronas da frente de um grande teatro, apenas os dois.

"Nós devemos considerar todas as possibilidades. Já que Angel quebrou a perna e não poderá participar tão cedo, precisamos de alguém bom o suficiente para substitui-la." Shaw falou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Erik contorceu os lábios, desgostoso.

"Não vejo porque nenhum outro dançarino que já faça parte da peça não possa tomar seu lugar." Ele falou, olhando os nomes da lista que Shaw tinha, entre eles, nomes de homens e mulheres.

"Você os conhece, Erik. Ninguém é bom o suficiente." Sebastian falou, olhando em seu relógio e vendo que logo a primeira candidata entraria. "Sem contar que são todos interesseiros." Erik balançou a cabeça.

A primeira dançarina entrou e as audições começaram. A primeira fase seria para os dançarinos fazerem uma performance solo, já que o papel de Angel, dançarina principal da peça, tinha apresentações em solo, em grupos e com Erik, que era seu casal amoroso na peça. A segunda fase, os dançarinos que passaram pela primeira fase dançariam com Erik, pois Shaw acreditava que precisava existir química.

Dos trinta e dois dançarinos que participaram da fase um, somente nove passaram para a segunda fase. Entre eles, haviam dois homens e sete mulheres. Como da primeira vez, as pessoas eram chamadas por ordem alfabética, e enquanto Erik dançava com as nove pessoas restantes, Sebastian fazia anotações.

Quando o último dançarino fora chamado – Xavier, Charles F. –, Shaw não precisou fazer nenhuma anotação. Ele notou, assim que Erik e Charles começaram a dançar juntos, que aquele era o par perfeito para Erik. Os dois tinham uma sincronia perfeita e moviam-se com fluidez. Nem mesmo Angel era tão boa.

Ao término da música, Erik ainda segurava Charles pela cintura e os dois estavam ofegantes. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam. E foi só quando Sebastian levantou e começou a bater palmas que os dois se soltaram, olhando para o homem.

"Charles, acho que Erik vai concordar comigo aqui, mas você foi, de longe, o melhor dançarino. Parabéns, está contratado." Charles abriu um sorriso, feliz pela resposta, e Erik sentiu-se hipnotizado pelo sorriso do menor. "Erik, dê um script para ele. Segunda-feira quero que os dois já comecem a ensaiar." E falando isso, Shaw deu as costas.

"Erik, não é?" Charles falou, virando-se para o maior. "Como deve saber, meu nome é Charles. Fico contente que tenham aberto a oportunidade para homens dançarem também. _O Soldadinho de Chumbo_ é um dos meus contos de fadas preferidos." Charles e Erik comaçaram a andar para fora do palco, onde Erik pegou um script e deu para o outro.

"Você já assistiu alguma vez a nossa peça?" Erik perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis do menor.

"Uma vez só, mas achei fenomenal. Você dança maravilhosamente bem, foi uma honra ter dançado com você hoje, e será uma imensa honra poder dançar ao seu lado de agora em diante." Erik sorriu, lisonjeado.

"A honra é toda minha por dançar com você. Seus passos são muito suaves para um homem e você se mexe com tanta naturalidade que é quase difícil de acreditar." Charles deu um sorriso charmoso, flertando descaradamente com Erik, o que fez com que o maior virasse o rosto, desconsertado.

"Digamos que eu aprendi a ser bem flexível..." Charles sussurrou, invadindo o espaço pessoal de Erik, e o maior apenas arregalou os olhos, voltando a olhar as íris azuis do menor.

"Desculpe, Charles, mas acho que você interpretou erroneamente o que aconteceu aqui." Charles, ainda sorrindo, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu acho que você não entendeu o que aconteceu aqui. Mas não se preocupe, Erik. Ainda teremos muito tempo para você notar." Erik pareceu confuso, mas Charles foi até onde estava a sua mochila e a pegou. "Nos vemos na segunda, ok?" E foi embora, deixando Erik completamente atordoado.

O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?

x.x.x

A chegada de Charles na segunda-feira foi repleta de alvoroço. Todos estavam para conhecer o novo dançarino que aparentemente era melhor do que Angel. Logo as pessoas notara que Charles era uma pessoa muito interessante, divertida e amorosa, tornando-se amigo de todos assim que os conhecia.

"Será que terá alguma alteração na peça? Já que a bailarina passa a ser um homem?" Alex perguntou, enquanto ele via que Erik havia chegado e estava chamando Charles para explicar-lhe alguns passos de dança.

"Shiu! Alex, fique calado e olhe isso!" Raven falou, segurando o rosto do outro para que ele prestasse bem atenção em Charles e Erik dançando. "Não pode ser real." Ela falou, sentando-se no chão, maravilhada com o que via.

A verdade era que Charles e Erik só haviam dançado na segunda fase para a seleção de um novo dançarino, mas eles pareciam ter treinado por horas, e não por minutos, de tão perfeita que era a sincronia deles.

"Agora eu entendo porque Shaw escolheu um homem." Sean falou, cruzando os braços.

"É uma pena que ele seja a bailarina. Um homem bonito como ele devia ser o soldado." Moira comentou mais para si mesma do que para os outros, mas seu comentário fez com que Raven começasse a gargalhar, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Você não está com uma queda por ele, né?" Antes que a outra pudesse responder, Raven continuou. "Com eu falei, olhe os dois dançando. Olhe os olhos deles, como seus corpos mexem-se juntos. É óbvio que Charles já pertence a Erik. Assim como Erik pertence a Charles."

"O que?" Sean falou. "Mas Erik nunca se apaixonou! Não em todos os anos que trabalhamos juntos!" Raven apenas deu de ombros, divertida e quando o casal terminou de dançar, ela levantou-se e foi até eles.

"Erik, eu sei que você quer esse pedaço de mau caminho todo para você, mas acho que é melhor ele ir treinando as cenas dele." Erik corou, mas assentiu e saiu de perto do rapaz. "Charles, eu vou explicar os passos da sua personagem, mas pelo que vi, você tem muita facilidade para aprender." Charles sorriu.

"Eu sou um bom estudante. Adoro aprender coisas novas." Raven sorriu, olhando em volta e vendo que todos estavam olhando para eles.

"Vocês têm que treinar também, tá?" Enquanto Alex mostrava a língua para a garota, todos foram para um lado para poderem ensaiar. Enquanto isso, Raven começou a ensinar os passos de Charles, e ele aprendia com muita facilidade.

De longe, Erik estava olhando Charles dançar com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Aquele garoto realmente era surpreendente dançando, e fazia com que o coração de Erik, geralmente tão frio e insensível, batesse mais rápido. Ele sentia, inclusive, que seus passos estavam mais firmes quando dançava com Charles.

O resto da semana correu bem, Shaw, inclusive, disse que iriam adiantar a volta da peça para a próxima sexta-feira já que Charles era um ótimo aprendiz e já tinha dominado quase todas as danças, precisando apenas colocar em ordem cada dança, sabendo exatamente onde entrar e onde sair.

Ao final da primeira sexta-feira, uma semana antes da estréia de Charles, o garoto estava tirando as sapatilhas para deixar os pés respirarem um pouco depois de um dia de trabalho duro quando Erik se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, despedindo-se das pessoas que passavam por eles e desejavam boa noite, mas não falavam nada entre si. Depois de algum tempo, Charles virou-se para encarar Erik.

"Se você me chamar para beber algo com você, eu vou aceitar." Erik corou, arregalando os olhos. "Se você preferir ficar aqui conversando, eu também não irei me importar." Charles sorriu, vendo a cara de Erik, até que ele finalmente engoliu em seco e piscou antes de virar-se para Charles.

"Eu estava pensando em levá-lo para jantar em algum lugar." A resposta de Erik surpreendeu Charles, mas fez com que o outro aumentasse seu sorriso.

"Eu adoraria." Charles respondeu, resultando em Erik abrindo um sorriso também.

Os dois foram tomar um banho no próprio estúdio para poderem ir mais a vontade. Eles decidiram que se fossem a uma pizzaria seria mais interessante do que irem a um restaurante caro.

"Então... Fale-me um pouco de você, Erik. Você parece uma pessoa muito reservada." Charles comentou, só não falou o que os outros dançarinos tinham falado, afinal, a opinião deles não importava.

"Eu danço desde os dez anos de idade. Shaw me acolheu quando meus pais faleceram, e ele sempre teve teatros assim. Ele me colocou nas melhores escolas de dança, e sou bom hoje por causa dele." Erik falou com um pouco de adoração na voz, mas Charles notou que havia algo a mais ali que ele não contou. Algo ruim.

"Você realmente é um exímio dançarino, mas você reparou como seus passos ficaram mais seguros quando você dançou comigo?" Antes que Erik pudesse responder, Charles continuou. "Parece-me que Shaw está sempre esperando o melhor de você, e por isso, você cria um bloqueio. Quando eu vi você dançando pela primeira vez, eu percebi que você não se sentia a vontade. Ou era pela sua parceira de dança ou pelo instrutor."

"Angel não era uma pessoa agradável. Ela esquecia que devia ser delicada como a bailarina que ela estava representando." Erik comentou, comendo um pedaço de pizza. Charles tinha escutado aquilo dos demais dançarinos, mas logo continuou.

"Você se esquece que eu era o último da lista na segunda fase. Eu vi você dançando com todos, e você só abaixou sua guarda comigo. Você só se entregou de verdade para a dança quando foi a minha vez. E você não conhecia nenhuma daquelas pessoas." Charles notou, e isso fez Erik parar para pensar.

Era verdade e Erik tinha reparado, mas não queria admitir. Charles continuou comendo sua pizza, completamente entretido olhando para Erik, que continuava em silêncio.

"O que você quer dizer com tudo isso, Charles?" Erik perguntou, enfim, e Charles inclinou-se para a frente, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Erik.

"Que juntos somos melhores. A química que existe entre nós é enorme e não podemos dizer que não." Erik não podia discordar, afinal, ele nunca tivera um parceiro de dança tão bom quanto Charles. "Raven reparou. Ela me perguntou o que eu tinha feito para enfeitiçar você, porque você simplesmente não se relacionava com ninguém." Charles deixou a indireta no ar, e embora Erik tenha notado, ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

"Mas e você, Charles? Vi que você é desinibido, extrovertido e provavelmente deve ter inúmeros relacionamentos." Erik não queria que sua frase soasse tão rude, mas não conseguiu evitar. No entanto, Charles apenas abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ah, meu amigo. Depende do seu ponto de vista para relacionamentos. Mas deixe-me contar um pouco sobre mim." Charles falou, terminando de comer sua fatia de pizza. "Comecei a dançar com dezesseis anos, meio que uma forma de me rebelar contra a minha mãe, que tinha acabado de se casar novamente."

Erik ficou apenas escutando, impressionado que Charles tenha começado a dançar com dezesseis anos e fosse já tão bom dançarino.

"Isso foi no mesmo ano que eu me formei no colegial." Erik franziu o cenho, pensando que devia ter algo errado. "Tive minha primeira formação universitária aos dezoito anos e logo em seguida já fiz alguns outros estudos e, bom, aos vinte e dois eu já tinha um doutorado em genética." Erik estava impressionado.

"Isso tudo é verdade?" Charles abriu um sorriso, assentindo. "Então por que você está dançando?" Charles gargalhou.

"Minha mãe e padrasto faleceram há alguns anos, e embora eu adore a minha área de estudo, eu queria fazer algo de diferente na minha vida. Eu sempre vou ser um doutor em genética e ainda hoje continuo recebendo cartas e pedidos para fazer palestras e dar aulas em universidades. Mas eu sei que terá um momento em que eu não poderei dançar mais. Então, até lá, pensei em usufruir o máximo possível desse meu dom."

Erik estava estupefato. Como um garoto, obviamente mais novo que si, podia ter feito tanta coisa na vida e ainda decidir o que podia ser? Erik estava fadado a ser dançarino até o fim de sua vida, tudo graças a Shaw. Ele queria ter feito uma faculdade, ter explorado outros ares, ter opções... Mas ele devia sempre fazer o que Shaw mandava, já que fora ele quem o ajudara em seu momento de desespero.

"Sobre os relacionamentos..." Charles continuou, chamando a atenção de Erik de volta para si. "Eu nunca tive relacionamentos sérios. Já dormi com muitas pessoas, mas nunca encontrei alguém especial." Erik desviou o olhar, um tanto atordoado, embora não soubesse explicar a razão. "Mas com você é diferente, Erik." Isso fez com que o maios voltasse a olhá-lo. "Eu não sei porque, mas desde o primeiro dia que vi você dançar... E, nossa, quando eu pude, finalmente, dançar com você. É como se eu soubesse que meu lugar é em seus braços. E eu sei que você sentiu isso também. Consigo ver isso em seus olhos, em suas ações."

"Você parece ter muita certeza disso." Erik comentou, mas não negou em momento algum.

"Eu sou bom em ler as pessoas." Charles comentou, olhando o relógio. "Bom, preciso ir para casa. Esse fim de semana não estarei na cidade, preciso resolver umas coisas. Segunda-feira nos vemos então?" Charles perguntou, e Erik assentiu.

Charles levantou-se, e Erik o imitou. Eles ficaram olhando-se por uns segundos, até que Charles inclinou-se para a frente e deu um beijo demorado na bochecha do maior, sorrindo satisfeito quando Erik ficou imóvel.

Sem dizer mais nada, Charles se foi.

x.x.x

A próxima semana passou rápida, pois todos estavam fazendo de tudo para que a primeira aparição de Charles no palco fosse um sucesso. Charles e Erik só tiveram tempo de ficarem juntos quando tinham danças juntas, se não, ambos estavam muito atarefados com suas próprias preparações para a apresentação na sexta-feira.

As apresetações eram sempre às sextas e aos sábados, domingo sendo o dia de descanso para todos, enquanto de segunda a quinta tinham os ensaios. Na sexta-feira, então, os dançarinos chegaram algumas horas antes para se aqueceram, enquanto o palco era preparado, as músicas eram passadas e a iluminação era testada.

A casa estava cheia quando finalmente começou o show. A peça começava com Erik e mais alguns garotos dançando, Erik de forma desengonçada, para mostrar que ele era um soldadinho de chumbo defeituoso.

Enquanto os demais garotos saiam do palco, Erik parou em um canto e viu, no oturo lado do palco Charles e algumas garotas dançando e bailando. Erik, dançando de forma apaixonada, não desgrudava os olhos de Charles e quando ele começou a se aproximar de Charles, Alex apareceu, como se fosse um bruxo, dançando e empurrando-o para longe do bailarino.

Parecia que os dois estavam discutindo, até que Erik saiu do palco, derrotado. Charles continuou dançando com as garotas, enquanto Alex os rodeava de forma maliciosa, até que todos sairam, enfim, de cena.

Na próxima parte do show, Charles entrou sozinho, dançando por algum tempo pelo palco, como se fosse de noite, até que foi surpreendido por Erik. Antes que Charles corresse e fosse embora, Erik o segurou pelo pulso e o puxou para si. Eles ficaram um tempo apenas se olhando, até que Erik começou uma dança leve, mas sensual.

Eles dançaram até as luzes serem acendidas aos poucos, como se fosse o dia nascendo. Então, assustados, os dois se despedem e cada um vai para o seu lado, saindo do palco.

Na cena seguinte, os soldados entram, dançando como se estivessem guerreando entre si. Alex entrou sorrateiramente no palco, dançando de um lado para o outro, atrapalhando nas lutas que estavam ocorrendo. Quando ele avistou Erik, ele dançou em sua volta, atrapalhando o homem e fazendo com que ele parecesse tonto, já que ele era um soldado com defeito, ele não seria muito forte para aguentar a luta.

Algum tempo depois, antes de atacarem Erik para 'matá-lo' e enquanto Alex sorria malignamente, Charles entra no palco e vai até Erik, parando em sua frente e impedindo o outro soldadinho, Sean, de atacá-lo. Todos os soldados param o que estavam fazendo e ficam boqueabertos, olhando a cena.

Enquanto Charles olhava para Erik, vendo se ele não tinha nenhum machucado, todos os outros ficam parados, olhando, inclusive Alex, até o momento em que ele se rebela e separa os dois, pegando Charles pela cintura e correndo com ele para fora do palco.

Erik, em desespero, dança ao redor dos outros soldadinhos, como se pedisse por ajuda, mas todos saem aos poucos do palco, deixando-o sozinho. Ele faz uma dança solo, triste, e enfim sai do palco.

Charles entra correndo no palco, sozinho, sendo seguido por Alex, que logo o segura pelo braço. Ele força o menor a dançar com ele, enquanto Charles faz de tudo para soltar-se. Eles dançam um tempo juntos, até Erik entrar no palco, vendo a cena e correndo para o socorro de Charles.

Alex solta o menor, colocando-o em um canto do palco enquanto ele e Erik 'batalham'. Charles fica atordoado em seu lugar, mas não dança e nem sai de lá, apenas fica vendo a luta dos dois homens, até que Erik cai no chão, como se tivesse sido fatalmente atingido. Antes que Alex pudesse dar o último ataque para matá-lo, Charles coloca-se em sua frente e recebe o ataque, caindo em cima de Erik.

Alex sai de cena, enquanto todas as luzes se apagam. As luzes ficam assim por um momento, até irem se acendendo aos poucos, onde o público podia ver Charles e Erik dançando juntos novamente. A música era angelical, e aos poucos, todos os outros membros começavam a entrar juntos em cena, alguns dançavam em casais, outros dançavam com amigos, todos em harmonia, independentemente de serem bailarinas ou soldadinhos. O único que não aparecera no final fora Alex.

Após o término da última dança, as cortinas se fecharam-se e todos levantaram-se para aplaudir o espetáculo. Quando as cortinas se abriram novamente, todos os dançarinos estavam lá de mãos de dadas e curvaram-se em agradecimento.

Quando todos saíram do palco e foram comentar sobre a apresentação, todos estavam empolgados e felizes, sabendo que havia sido um sucesso. Charles e Erik estavam em pontos diferentes, falando com outras pessoas, mas tentavam ao máximo aproximar-se um do outro. Quando finalmente chegaram um na frente do outro, Erik puxou Charles pela cintura e com a outra mão em seu rosto, deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios.

Algumas pessoas que estavam mais perto comemoraram, assobiaram e deram risada. Quando finalmente se separaram, Charles puxou Erik, até que ele conseguisse sussurrar em sua orelha.

"Você quer ir para a minha casa?" Erik, ao invés de responder verbalmente, deu outro beijo em Charles, dessa vez mais ardente.

Os dois se despediram das pessoas correndo, e saíram do teatro e pegando um táxi. Os dois não falaram nada a viagem inteira e nem se agarraram dentro do carro, mas ficaram de mãos dadas o tempo inteiro, assim como não paravam de sorrir e de se olhar.

Quando eles pararam na frente do prédio de Charles, o menor pagou o táxi e eles desceram, entrando no prédio e pegando o elevador. Erik não estava prestando muita atenção, hipnotizado pelos olhos de Charles repletos de desejo e afeição.

Uma vez dentro do apartamento, Erik grudou Charles contra a porta e o beijou fervorosamente, enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo corpo do menor, sentindo todo o formato do corpo dele. Charles se distanciou brevemente para poder beijar e morder o pescoço de Erik enquanto começava a tirar a camisa dele e passar as mãos no abdomen definido do maior.

Deixando escapar um suspiro, Charles foi puxado para longe da porta e levado até o sofá, onde Erik sentou e puxou o menor para o seu colo. Erik já estava sem camisa, então começou a tirar a camisa do menor enquanto beijava todo o tórax e mamilo de Charles, arrancando diversos suspiros e gemidos dele.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, Erik passando a mão pelas costas e pela bunda de Charles, enquanto este movimentava o quadril de encontro com a ereção de Erik e o segurava pela nuca. O maior, não aguentando a provocação de Charles, começou a tirar as calças dele, e ele foi instantaneamente correspondido por Charles, que começou a tirar as calças do mais velho.

Quando os dois finalmente se livraram de qualquer peça de roupa, eles voltaram para a posição que estavam – Erik sentado no sofá e Charles em seu colo. Erik levou uma mão para o meio dos dois, pegou os dois membros na mesma mão e começou a movimentá-la. Com a outra mão, no entanto, Erik levou três dedos para a boca de Charles, que começou a chupá-los. Depois de um tempo, Erik finalmente achou que os dedos estavam úmidos o suficiente e os tirou da boca de Charles para poder colocá-los na entrada do menor.

Primeiramente com um dedo só, Erik agradeceu a posição, que o deixava ver a expressão de Charles ao mesmo tempo que este estava com as pernas bem abertas. O primeiro dedo entrou facilmente, arrancando um gemido longo de Charles. Erik movimentou o dedo por um tempo, até ter certeza que ele aguentaria o segundo. E embora tenha sido um pouco mais resistente, logo Charles estava gemendo ainda mais alto de prazer pelos dedos dentro de si.

Erik não estava aguentando mais, mas não podia simplesmente colocar dentro de Charles sem prepará-lo bem antes. Então ele decidiu colocar o terceiro dedo. Erik esperou o menor se acostumar com seus dedos antes de começar a movê-los, e ele sabia que Charles estava preparado para algo maior quando este começou a movimentar o quadril de encontro com os dedos.

Tirando os dedos de dentro de Charles, Erik soltou os membros dos dois e puxou a cintura de Charles para cima, e ele logo entendeu o que seria feito, levantando levemente o quadril, até sentir a ponta da ereção de Erik em sua entrada.

Suspirando, Charles colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Erik e começou a descer lentamente, enquanto Erik com uma mão segurava seu próprio membro e com a outra segurava a cintura de Charles. Os dois grunhiram juntos quando sentiram que Erik estava completamente dentro de Charles.

Eles ficaram parados por alguns instantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Charles, então, começou a mexer o quadril, rebolando sensualmente. Erik fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu, sorrindo maliciosamente e segurando o menor pela cintura. Charles sorriu de volta para Erik e começou a levantar-se, mas antes que o outro pudesse sair de si, ele voltou a sentar-se sobre o outro.

Isso arrancou um gemido de Charles e um suspiro de Erik. Este, por sua vez, começou a movimentar o quadril para cima e para baixo, tentando acompanhar o ritmo que estava sendo ditado por Charles, que conforme passava o tempo, aumentava a velocidade, gemendo mais alto e arranhando os ombros de Erik.

Erik, então, levou uma mão ao membro de Charles e começou a movimentá-la. Charles fechou os olhos, perdido em êxtase, e gozou. Erik, não muito tempo depois, chegou ao orgasmo dentro de Charles.

Eles ficaram um tempo imóveis, só tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ambos estavam com sorrisos nos lábios, e Charles aproveitou para beijar Erik mais uma vez, sendo imediatamente correspondido.

"Eu te amo." Erik sussurrou uma vez que eles se separaram, e Charles distanciou-se o suficiente apenas para enxergar a verdade nos olhos de Erik. Quando ele percebeu que era verdade, Charles abriu um sorriso, beijando-lhe novamente.

"Eu também te amo." O menor beijou Erik mais uma vez, e quando se separaram, eles continuavam sorrindo. "Vamos tomar um banho e dormir? Amanhã ainda temos outra apresentação."

Erik concordou, e os dois foram para o banheiro de Charles. Tomaram o banho juntos, roubando beijos um do outro e quando terminaram, os dois foram para o quarto de Charles, que tinha uma cama de casal queen size. Erik começou, então, a reparar o quão luxuosa a casa de Charles era, mas decidiu não falar nada naquele momento. Ele tinha outras coisas em mente.

Charles emprestou uma bermuda de pijama para Erik, para que ele pudesse dormir mais confortavelmente, e depois deitaram-se na cama, abraçados. Ficaram um tempo sem falar nada, apenas acariciando um ao outro e olhando um nos olhos do outro. Até que Erik decidiu falar.

"Eu nunca me senti assim antes." Charles abriu um sorriso carinhoso, levando a mão até o rosto do maior e acariciando. "Em tão pouco tempo, e eu sei que quero você para o resto da minha vida..."

"Eu também." Charles falou. "Nunca ninguém me tocou dessa forma." Erik apertou Charles mais contra seu corpo. "Promete que sempre ficará comigo?"

"Prometo. Nada irá nos separar." Erik, então, beijou a testa do menor, que fechou os olhos e sorriu aliviado. "Eu irei atrás de você até o inferno se for preciso."

"Obrigado." Charles sussurou, levantando o rosto e beijando Erik nos lábios. "Eu te amo."

Algum tempo depois, os dois cairam no sono, ainda abraçados. E naquele momento, tudo estava perfeito.

x.x.x

No dia seguinte, todos viram as críticas sobre a apresentação e sobre a estréia de Charles no grupo, e ficaram espantados em verem só críticas positivas. Embora uma ou outra falasse sobre o fato da bailarina ser interpretada por um homem, elas falavam que foi inovador e congratularam Shaw por sua escolha de dançarinos.

Naquele mesmo dia, a apresentação foi novamente um sucesso, e todos estavam felizes e esperançosos. Eles haviam, finalmente, encontrado a química perfeita para a apresentação, que era a ligação entre Charles e Erik.

Duas semanas depois, tudo ainda estava maravilhoso e os ingressos estavam sendo vendidos rapidamente, e o teatro sempre ficava lotado. Shaw, então, começou a fazer apresentações de sexta a domingo, para que mais pessoas pudessem assistir.

Erik e Charles eram agora oficialmente um casal, dentro e fora do palco. Charles fizera amizade com todos os dançarinos, mas criou um laço mais forte com Raven, quem ele tratava carinhosamente como uma irmã que nunca teve.

No final do segundo mês, no entanto, quando começaram a cogitar a ideia de fazerem um tour pelo país, tudo foi arruinado.

Em uma plena terça-feira Shaw fez uma reunião com todos os integrantes da peça e pediu que Charles, que era o mais novo no grupo, ficasse um pouco mais, para passar algumas informações a mais sobre a peça. Erik ficou meio relutante de deixá-lo, mas Charles o convenceu de que ele precisava ir para casa descansar.

Uma vez sozinhos, Shaw abriu uma porta adjacente e dela entraram dois homens. Em seguida, a porta fora trancada.

"Então, querido Charles..." O menor, sentindo que algo ruim aconteceria, começou a dar passos para trás. "Soube que você e o Erik estão em um relacionamento. Eu conversei com ele, tentei fazê-lo abrir os olhos, mas parece que ele está determinado a ter essa coisa com você."

Os homens andaram até Charles e cada um o segurou de um lado, prendendo seus braços e o erguendo do chão. O menor franziu o cenho, confuso.

"Eu vou ensiná-lo uma lição, Charles, para você aprender a não mexer com o que é meu." O homem mais alto na sala deu um soco no estômago de Charles, fazendo-o grunhir de dor e tossir. "Você estará para sempre fora do ramo da dança depois de hoje. E se você contar para qualquer pessoa o que aconteceu, eu juro que irei atrás de você e irei matá-lo."

"Eu não tenho medo de você!" Charles falou, em fúria, mas logo em seguida recebeu outro soco no estômago e outro no rosto, fazendo com que ele sentisse gosto de sangue.

"Então eu terei que matar Erik? A escolha é sua." Shaw flaou, olhando para os dois homens. "Janos, Azazel, já sabem o que fazer." Sebastian virou-se para sair, mas antes que passasse pela porta, olhou para trás e com um sorriso maligo, falou "Suma, Charles. Para o seu bem e para o de Erik."

E sem mais delongas, saiu. Janos e Azazel jogaram Charles no chão e começaram a bater em seu rosto e barriga. No entanto, quando menos esperava, Azazel pegou um soco-inglês e começou a socar a perna de Charles em diversos lugares. O menor sabia que sua perna estava sendo quebrada, e a dor que sentia era descomunal. Ele tentou se mexer, sair de lá, mas quando virou-se, Janos o segurou no chão enquanto Azazel acertava o final de sua coluna, o que fez Charles gritar ainda mais alto.

"Acho que já está bom." Azazel falou, com um sotaque russo.

"Vamos jogá-lo no beco que tem aqui perto." O outro falou, e Charles estava em um estado de dor tão grande, que eles terem o levado para o lado de fora do teatro fora o menos pior que sentira até o momento.

O homem ficou jogado do lado de fora por algumas horas, chorando, sem saber o que fazer e quem chamar. Algum tempo depois, no entanto, um vulto se aproximou, e ele cobriu o rosto, desesperado, achando que os homens haviam voltado para massacrá-lo ainda mais.

"Charles?" A voz, no entanto, era conhecida e ele olhou, vendo Raven. Ele começou a chorar ainda mais alto, e a mulher correu até ele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. "Charles! O que houve?" Ele só balançou a cabeça. "Vou chamar uma ambulância."

E ela chamou. Charles, no entanto, segurou a mão de Raven com extrema força, com medo e receio. Ela não soltou a mão, apenas apertava de volta enquanto esperavam os médicos. Quando eles chegaram, perguntaram a Charles quanto suas pernas doiam, mas o rapaz olhou para Raven quando respondeu.

"Eu não sinto as minhas pernas. Não consigo senti-las."

x.x.x

"Você é familiar do senhor Xavier?" O médico perguntou para Raven, após as cirurgias que ele fora submetido. A garota levantou-se, preocupada.

"Sim. Ele é meu irmão." Ela respondeu, ansiosa. "Ele está bem? Ele vai ficar bem?" Ela estava quase a ponto de chorar, mas seria forte, até saber o resultado.

"Ele está estável, mas..." O médico prolongou, o que fez o coração de Raven quase parar. "Ele está paraplégico. Não poderá andar mais." Raven caiu sentada na cadeira atrás dela, olhando para o vazio. "Você sabe o que aconteceu com ele?" Raven apenas balançou a cabeça, levando as mãos ao rosto e começando a chorar, descrente. "Logo mais ele será levado para o quarto, e você poderá ficar com ele lá." Ela assentiu, sem confiar em suas palavras.

Quase uma hora depois, um enfermeiro veio falar com Raven e informá-la que Charles já estava no quarto e que ela poderia acompanhá-lo. Ela tentou secar as lágrimas e colocar o melhor sorriso no rosto, mas assim que ela entrou, Charles olhou para ela com uma expressão tão triste que ela começou a chorar novamente.

"Desculpe, Charles." Ela falou, sentando-se na cama, ao lado do outro.

"Você não precisa pedir desculpas. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele falou, abraçando a garota e fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, enquanto ela chorava em seu peito.

Algum tempo depois, mesmo depois de Raven ter parado de chorar, eles continuavam abraçados na grande cama do hospital. O médico, então, veio visitá-lo, e Raven sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama.

"Como está se sentindo?" Ele perguntou, com uma prancheta em mãos.

"Bem. Como não sinto minhas pernas, o gesso não está incomodando. Meu rosto dói um pouco, mas nada muito grave." Ele sorriu, e o médico sorriu de volta. "Doutor, eu gostaria de ser transferido." Ele falou, um tanto hesitante.

"Transferido? Por quê?" Raven sentou-se mais ereta, tentando prestar atenção.

"Simples conveniência." Charles falou, e não deu mais detalhes. O médico ficou olhando-o por um tempo, até assentir.

"Tentarei arranjar a papelada ainda hoje. Com sorte, o senhor será transferido até o final da semana." Charles agradeceu e passou o nome do hospital para o qual ele gostaria de ser transferido.

Após o médico sair do quarto, Raven levantou-se furiosa.

"Como assim ser transferido?" Ela bradou, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto. "Temos que avisar Erik que você está aqui! E avisar o pessoal que não poderemos apresentar no final dessa semana."

"Não." Charles falou de uma forma tão sombria, que Raven parou onde estava e o olhou assustada. "Você não pode contar a ninguém o que aconteceu. Nem mesmo ao Erik." Antes que Raven continuasse, Charles continuou. "Eu irei embora."

"Charles..." A garota sussurrou, sentando-se na cama e pegando uma das mãos de Charles nas suas. Ela percebeu que o outro estava prestes a chorar, mas tentava ao máximo ser forte. "Conte-me o que aconteceu. Se não quiser contar, deixe pelo menos que eu vá junto de você. Não posso te abandonar nesse momento." Nesse momento, o outro começou a chorar e Raven não sabia o que fazer além de abraçá-lo e sussurrar que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando Charles finalmente se acalmou, ele contou toda a história a Raven, mas antes a fez prometer que não contaria a ninguém sobre o ocorrido, principalmente com Erik. A garota estava furiosa e ameaçou matar Shaw com suas próprias mãos, assim como bater em Erik por ele não ter percebido a malícia e maldade em Shaw quando este pediu para ficar a sós com Charles.

"Eu não farei mais parte dessa peça. Não aguentarei ficar lá sem contar." Raven comentou, olhando para as próprias mãos.

"Você pode vir comigo, Raven." Ela o olhou. "Eu tenho como sustentar nós dois. E acredito que em breve devo começar a lecionar." Raven apenas assentiu, grata.

E ao final daquela semana, Charles fora transferido para o hospital mais próximo de sua mansão em Westchester, e em um mês seus maiores machucados haviam sido tratados. Ele recebeu alta, mas tinha que ficar o tempo todo em uma cadeira de rodas, já que não poderia andar novamente.

Charles fora chamado para trabalhar como professor de genética na Universidade de Harvard, mas antes do semestre começar, Raven e ele continuaram residindo na mansão até que precisassem se mudar para Cambridge, Massachusets. Os dois passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, e Raven viu muitos dos descontroles emocionais que Charles teve.

Quando finalmente se mudaram para Cambridge, para que Charles pudesse começar a lecionar, faltava ainda uma semana para as aulas começarem, mas Charles precisava atender algumas reuniões e uma residência fixa era melhor do que se locomover toda hora de Westchester para lá.

Quase cinco meses após o acidente, Charles estava finalmente se adaptando a vida de professor – que ele sempre gostou, mas que deixara de lado para suprir outro sonho – e já conhecia seus alunos há um mês. Era incrível como todos pareciam gostar dele, e até como ele podia agir de forma jovial e conversar sobre os mesmos assuntos de seus alunos. Ele gostava de ter essa proximidade com eles.

No entanto, no meio de uma aula, em uma plena sexta-feira de manhã, a porta de sua sala foi aberta abruptamente. Todos os alunos se viraram para olhar, e Charles, vendo quem estava ali, deixou o queixo cair e ficou imóvel.

"Charles..." Este estava com lágrimas nos olhos e levou as mãos ao rosto, para impedir que um suspiro saísse.

"Erik." Charles sussurrou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos e finalmente rendendo-se ao choro. Ele não podia levantar. Ele não podia correr até o mais velho e beijá-lo. Ele estava quebrado, defeituoso. Ele era o verdadeiro soldadinho de chumbo daquela história que ele tanto amava.

Contudo, Erik foi até ele e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, tirando as mãos de Charles de seu rosto e olhando-o nos olhos.

"Charles. Nunca mais fuja de mim." Erik falou, tentando ele mesmo conter as lágrimas. Ele olhou para o resto da sala, que continuava a olhá-los curiosamente, e todos, entendendo o recado, começaram a juntar suas coisas e sair. "Eu prometi que iria atrás de você, nem que fosse até o inferno." Isso arrancou um choro mais alto do menor, que agora tinha o rosto enterrado no ombro de Erik, que o segurava firmemente para que ele não caísse da cadeira. "Eu te amo, Charles."

"Como você descobriu que eu estava aqui?" Charles separou-se minimamente para perguntar, segurando ao máximo o choro, mas sendo praticamente impossível.

"Raven." Antes que Charles pudesse falar algo, ele continuou. "Eu consegui contatá-la e fiz com que ela me contasse tudo o que havia acontecido. Shaw está preso no momento, assim como seus capangar. Não irei mentir, eu queria matá-lo, mas sei que você jamais perdoaria se eu fizesse isso." Charles abriu um sorriso em meio às lágrimas. "E, bom, Raven com certeza brigaria comigo, porque ela também queria matá-lo."

Isso arrancou uma risada de Charles, que logo voltou a olhar Erik nos olhos. Eles permaneceram daquela forma por alguns instantes, apenas se olhando, quando Erik finalmente fechou a distância entre os dois e beijou Charles nos lábios.

"Eu não desisti de encontrá-lo nem por um segundo. Eu imaginava que Shaw tinha algo relacionado com o seu desaparecimento e com o de Raven, mas não tinha certeza, e não sabia como ela poderia estar envolvida." Charles assentiu, finalmente parando de chorar, mas seu coração ainda batia forte em seu peito.

"Eu tive medo de que ele pudesse fazer algo com você." Charles falou, olhando para as próprias pernas. "Eu me tornei um inválido. Não é isso o que você quer."

"É exatamente isso o que eu quero." Erik falou, segurando o rosto de Charles para que eles pudessem se fitar. "Eu te amo. Você não entende, Charles? Isso nunca havia acontecido comigo, e eu não podia simplesmente desistir de você. Nós superaremos qualquer dificuldade. Eu prometo."

Charles voltou a chorar, pois ele sabia que era verdade. Afinal, Erik tinha vindo atrás de si. Ele estava feliz e a única coisa que ele precisava em sua vida era Erik, e ele sabia que o outro sempre estaria lá.

"Eu também te amo." Charles falou, puxando o outro para um beijo. "Eu te amo."

Fim.


End file.
